The present invention relates to a wheel and, more particularly, to a vehicular wheel with a replaceable protective ring.
A wheel made from aluminum alloy generally includes a hub, a rim, and a plurality of spokes interconnected between the hub and the rim. Two flanges respectively extend radially outward from two ends of the rim to allow mounting of a rubber tire around the rim. The shiny appearance of the wheel made from aluminum alloy gradually deteriorates, particularly at the surfaces of the flanges and the inner periphery of the rim. To protect the wheel, a protective ring made from stainless steel is engaged or bonded to the wheel without the risk of disengagement of the protective ring. However, damage and scratch of the protective ring are inevitable during use of the wheel. Replacement of the protective ring without discarding the wheel is impossible, resulting in an increase in the maintenance costs and waste of resources.
Thus, a need exists for a vehicular wheel with a replaceable protective ring to save maintenance costs and to avoid waste of resources.